The Guardian
by MaDaraa Uchi
Summary: When people die, "They're expected to rest in peace." Izuna, did the opposite. Instead of resting, his ghost came back to the world of the living to attend to his depressed brother (Madara). He intends to not only to protect Madara, but also find a trustworthy person who would care for him. Madahashi hashimada, Izuna
1. Chapter 1

_madahashi/hashimada, Izuna_

_**Chapter: One**_

Izuna Uchiha has never begged for anything is his whole life. He had pretty much everything handed to him before he went through the trouble of asking; but now, he was on his knees, crying and begging like a five year old asking for a new bike.

"_Please Kami-sama, Just give me one more chance; just one._

'Silence.!'

_Please. I really need to go back, it doesn't have to be for long; a few months is all I'm asking. I beg of you._

"No answer."

"_He needs me, I have to protect him. Please. _

"Still no answer."

"_I'll stop disturbing you, I promise; Just send me back, I just want to be with him, support him." I'm all he has and he's all I've got. Please Kami?_

"Your time in the human world is over, accept your fate little one."

"_Please, my Lord, Please! I'm on my knees, all I'm asking is one more chance, I never went against your commandments while I was alive. Can't you at-least give me a chance? _

_The only reason I kept on living was to be by my brother's side, but I ended up dying and leaving him all alone. _

_Call it brother's intuition, but I know something bad is going to happen to him. Please, my Lord, let me go back to my brother._

"Izuna Uchiha. You've disturbed my peace for two days straight." What will it take to shut you up?

"_If you send me back to my brother, I promise to shut up."_

"You can't go back, you don't have a body anymore; your body was buried a week ago, remember?"

"_I don't care if I have a body or not. I can watch over him as a ghost, but you have to give me some kind of power to prevent anything that may harm him. _

_I'll allow it only on 'two condition.' One, you must never reveal yourself to Uchiha Madara. Two, you must return here eight months from today. If you break any of these two rules; you'll be punished, and believe you me, the punishment for breaking the rules is far too great._

"_I understand, my Lord." Thank you so much. _

"Very well" You may leave now, I'll see you in eight months. But be sure to deal with whatever issues you have before you come back here because after that you will never leave this place again.

"_Understood,thank you…Oh great one." _

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha Houshood<em>

Izuna appeared in the corner of the living room, he smiled as he looked at the familiar place. He had lived in this house since he was thirteen years old, everything looked the same as he remembers it.

He walked around the living room, then the kitchen, the whole place was spotless he noticed. "_Madara is doing a great job keeping the place beautiful." He said. _

He went stairs to his brother's bedroom, searched it up and down but didn't find Madara; he closed the door and left to look for him in other places, five minutes later, he still didn't find him.

"_Maybe he isn't home yet." I'll wait for him. _

He made his way to the living-room, he looked at the pictures that hang on the wall~it was the pictures of himself and Madara. One of the pictures caught his interest, in it was a smirking ten yr old Madara and a blushing eight yr old Izuna.

~flashback~

Izuna remembered the day the picture was taken like it was yesterday. The two had just finished swimming in their backyard swimming pool when their mother came out of nowhere and forced them to pose for the picture, Madara who had his arm around Izuna's shoulders; quickly lifted him off the ground and carried him bridal-style while smirking. After their mother took the picture, she started laughing at the face Izuna made; Madara upon seeing Izuna's face, he too, began to laugh. Izuna, however had gotten furious with both of them he had started crying.

"_Madara dear, I know you would give the world to your little brother; but please don't ever give-in to his demands of marrying you when he grows up, okay sweetie? Said their mother. _

"_Mom, stop teasing him. His crying." Replied Madara._

"I'll marry you big brother… just you wait, I know I'll... someday" Izuna said.

"_Baby Izu, please don't mind mother," Ok? "I'm all yours...now and forever."_

After Izuna was reassured that Madara was all he's, he smiled happily and hugged him. They all laughed. "_Ok boys, time for dinner." _Their mother said as they went into the house.

~end of flashback~

As he stood there, he wondered where the said brother was. He advanced to the kitchen and sat on the counter_, "Madara and I used to sit here every time he got back from work, drink wine as we talked about the good o' days." Boy, do I miss those days. Izuna thought._

"_Come to think of it, I haven't gone into my room yet; but do I even want to? It may bring back memories I'd rather forget." _

He suddenly felt a huge pain rush through his chest, he became breathless; and then he heard it. A voice, he heard a familiar voice calling him. Izuna stood up instantly wondering where the voice came from, he was sure it was Madara's voice that was calling to him, but where was it coming from.

_He attentively listened , he heard the voice again, it was coming from upstairs. Oh no, brother?! Was all he said, then disappeared. _

Izuna wasn't ready for what he saw, in fact, if he was alive and not dead; he would have had a heart-attack.

"_Rest in peace," They said. Peace my ass, how can anyone rest in peace when one has a heart broken brother like mine? _Izuna thought. He wasn't going to rest in peace even if someone paid him or forced him back in the grave...why? Because he has a job to do from now on; he has to mend the heart of his brother.

When he had appeared in his room, he saw a form on the bed; when he got closer, he glimpsed at the sleeping form of Madara. He felt as though he was being stabbed repeatedly in the heart as he watched his brother.

Madara had curled himself into a tiny ball, dried tears all over his handsome face, and new tears were falling down his cheeks. He was crying and talking in his sleep. "_I'm so sorry baby brother, I should have been there with you."_ Madara said.

Izuna's heart was beating so fast he thought it would come out and make a run for it. He wasn't sure of what to do, Izuna wanted to scream, yell, and strangle himself. "_This is all my fault, how could I've done this to him?"_

_If I didn't get myself into a car accident, Madara wouldn't be so depressed...depressed? No, depression doesn't define this whole situation. _

Izuna sat beside his brother with sadness in his eyes, If he could, he would've cried himself to death, but unfortunately tears weren't coming no matter how much he forced them. "_What can I do to change this? If he keeps this up~he will end up dying as well; Madara deserves to live a long-happy life, I can't let anything happen to him. Izuna told himself. _

He sat there stroking Madara's hair till morning.

Madara woke up feeling dizzy, he had a headache. He felt as if someone had smacked his head with a hammer, he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"_Good morning, brother"_

…

Was he actually expecting a "Good morning...hun, how was your night.? Like the way Madara used to greet him?" Laughable.

_Who am I kidding, I'm a ghost, he can't hear me. _He said as he followed Madara but stopped at the bathroom door when his brother went inside. An idea hit him, "_If I want to be noticed then I should go all out, right.?" He smirked. _

Putting his right hand on the doorknob, he opened and closed it; opened again and closed, he repeated the same action for awhile, but Madara ignored the crazy door and proceeded into the shower.

"_I guess he's too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice how desperately I'm trying to gain his attention." Said Izuna._

"_I'll have to try something else," he made his way into the shower, looked at his naked brother and smirked. Sorry love, but I've got to do this._

_He turned the tap handle to "cold" he turned it all the way to the end._

Madara's joyful shower ended when the water became too cold to his liking, "he began to scream. Aw...aw...ouch that's cold, goddammit.! He looked around, but he saw no one, he turned the water back to warm and continued with his shower.

Izuna had been on the floor laughing throughout Madara's complains, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath. "_It's always funny to see the look on Madara's face when he's mad." Izuna said as he choked on his own words._

Madara got out of the shower, towelled himself. He was heading towards the door when all of a sudden the door slammed in his face, he froze.

"_What the hell?" _

For the first time in his life, Madara realized he wasn't alone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_MadaHashi ~Izuna_

_Chapter: Two_

"_I doubt you'll find me there, you can't be searching for me under the sink, behind the door, I can understand but under the sink? We both know no one can fit in there."_

After the 'door slamming in Madara's face incident,' Madara hasn't had any rest... Nuh-uh, he has searched all over the house for an intruder. He spent a fair amount of time searching from room to room, but had no luck in finding anyone nor had he seen any sign of breaking and entry.

Madara had given up the search because he was getting hungry, he was on his way to the kitchen, when he heard what sounded like footsteps following him, he decided to ignore them and continued walking. However, the footsteps became heavier with each step he took, he felt goosebumps rush all over his body.

He felt a sense of being watched and followed. He stopped walking and turned around, but saw no one, "that's strange, I feel someone being too close to me yet I can see them." He said.

He continued working towards the kitchen dismissing the creepy footsteps. Madara wasn't ready for what he was seeing in his kitchen. Green peppers, onions, tomatoes and other vegetables were all displayed on the kitchen counter and according to his favourite color. He froze at the door.

"It's either someone did break in or I now sleep walk, I doubt the sleepwalking thing-though. During the house search I did just a few minutes ago, these groceries weren't here. He looked both confused and upset.

"_It's okay brother, I was trying to help, I wish I can be able to cook for you as well, but unfortunately I'm only able move weightless items." _

There's a possibility that someone is trying to make a very bad joke, arranging groceries the same way Izuna used to do? Ha, good one.

But, if I get, my hands on the idiot that's messing up with Izuna's memories, he or she will be dead in no time. Madara said out loud.

_Good thing I'm already dead then, and besides, I didn't use the door or the window. I used the corner in the living-room." Izuna defended himself._

Madara began sobbing again, looking at the groceries, the memories of Izuna started filling up his head, he remembered this one time when he came back home early from work.

_~Flashback~_

"_Welcome home brother, you look more tired than usual," how was your day? I missed you._

"I missed you too, Izu dear. Now, would you at-least allow me get inside the house fast before asking the questions, people are looking at us,"

"_I know, but who cares? I don't and you shouldn't either. Now, dear brother of mine, let me take that for you, Izuna took Madara's briefcase and his jacket, you came back earlier than usual today. Everything alright?_

"_Yes, I wanted to spend some time with you."_

"_That's so sweet of you, Hun," I was about to make dinner, are you hungry?" Izuna asked. _

"_You love playing house wife, don't you? Yes, I'm hungry and also very tired, if you'd be a dear and let me in, I'd very much appreciate it." Madara replied with a smile. _

"_Sure, if you'd please follow me this way." Madara did as instructed and followed Izuna into the house. He took off his shoes and walked behind his brother as they went into the kitchen. _

"I always wonder why you go through the trouble of arranging the vegetables you're going to cook, any specific reason?"

"_Well, I like seeing your favourite colors, seeing them before or while cooking reminds me of you. It also makes me feel as though you're here with me. I don't feel too lonely when I think of you." _

"You never seize to amaze me Izu, are you that lonely when I'm away?"

"_Of course, being alone in this huge house is very lonely, as if I listen to music or watch a movie-your presence is still greatly missed." Izuna admitted._

"Humph, you're such a baby, I guess being twenty doesn't change your childish behaviour" Well, if it will make you feel any better, I'll start coming home early from now on. Happy now?" He smiled at his baby brother

"_Really, awesome. Thank you!"_

For the rest of the evening, the two had so much fun, Madara had lifted Izuna off the ground the way he used to do when they were kids, and sat him on the kitchen counter. He ordered Izuna not to do any chores for the rest of the evening/night, he then cooked dinner while talking and drinking wine with Izuna. After they'd finished eating, he washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

When all was done, he went and sat beside Izuna.

_I'm glad you came home early, Madara. It has been awhile since you cooked, your cooking is always the best, you should cook more often."_

"Sure_." Was all Madara said._

They talked, laughed and drunk wine for the rest of the night, Izuna had drunk too much and fallen asleep with his head resting on Madara's lap, poor Madara had to carry him all the way to his room; tucked him in his bed and kissed him on the forehead for good-night, I love you little angel. He said as he exited the room.

~End of flashback~

Someone has the nerve to mock Izuna like that, when I get my hands on them, I'll make them regret it.

Still, as scary as ever, well too bad, he won't be killing anyone anytime soon. I'm the only one walking around the house.

Madara made himself coffee and sat on the counter, for some reason tears started falling down his cheeks, he hadn't cried since last night which had made Izuna really happy and proud, but now, he has started with the crying, again.

"_Brother, please stop this, you're going to make yourself sick. You should try going outside, it's not healthy for you to be locked up in the house day after day." Some fresh air will do you some good, I promise."_

_Madara?! Please get up and go outside, go for a walk or something, a change of scenery sometimes heals depression. Izuna was feeling hopeless and really useless._

Madara didn't hear him (well, obviously), he had stopped drinking his coffee and was crying even louder than before. Izuna tried wiping away the tears that fell like a waterfall on his brother's face, but it didn't work.

"Why did you have to die - you of all people? You left me way too soon, you didn't get the chance to be called uncle by my kids, not that I have any, but I was planing on having one soon." he murmured.

_Of course, you did, brother. After all, It's only natural to have a baby without a girlfriend or a wife. _

"_Note to self: Do not do anything that will remind him of myself. Aside from that issue, I ought to do something about this situation, it's really getting out of hand." _Izuna said with frustration.

"_I shouldn't have agreed on the 'don't reveal yourself to him' crap, it would have been much easier if he could see or hear me. Seeing me physically would make him happy, but I can't do it, I'm already breaking half of rule # one by trying so hard to get noticed by him. _

_All I want is for him to know that he's not alone and that I'm here-completely gone, perhaps I should try approaching him in a different way; either visit him in his dream or use someone to do what I'm unable to do._

It has been four days since Izuna came back and nothing had changed. Madara was still despondent and cried mornings/afternoons, evenings and nights. Izuna was running out of ideas and options. Everything he had tried, Madara either ignored it or sobbed over it as it brought back memory. _Only one thing left to do, Izuna said as he hovered over his sleeping brother. _

…..

_Hi brother! how are you? I've missed you._

Izuna? Is that you… Omg, it is you. Welcome back… wait is this a dream? Because if it is, then I don't want to wake up.

_I know how you feel, I wish to stay with you like this, forever. But I can't. _

Why Izu? Is it too much to ask for you to stay with me? I don't want to live a life without you in it, If you're going back to whatever place you came from- then I'm going with you.

_I'm so sorry, Hun, but I can't let you join me. You have a whole life ahead of you, you still have to get married and have the kids you always wanted; besides, you now have to live for both of us._

_Madara, I have been with you the whole time, please don't be sad over my death. You have to take care of yourself, you have to move on._

"But I don't want to move on."

"_You have too, brother, if not, we're both going to be very miserable."_

"_I don't want you to be unhappy." Are you happy where you're?_

_To be quite honest with you, I'm anything but happy. But there's a way to make me joyful._

"Really? What is it?"

_If you stop weeping and being sad, I'll be the happiest dead person history. Madara, all I ask~ is for you to bring out the happy, cheerful and loving brother I used to know. _

"_I swear, watching you cry day and night kills me over and over again. The torment I feel is more agonizing than being stuck in a world full of Sakuras (referring to Sakura's flat chestedness). Watching you cry yourself to sleep is hell and I want to escape it, but I can only do it with your help. What do you say, Maddy? _

How did you know I've been crying? Madara asked, laughing, he knew Izuna hated flat chested girls, specially Sakura.

Because I watch over you from the above, besides, I know you better than anyone else in the world.

"Mmm makes sense. Ok, I promise to stop."

"Stay strong for me, Hun, nothing will make me happier than seeing you smile again. Keep in mind that I'll always be with you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Izuna. Please come again soon."

"_I'll, now dear, go back to sleep, a new day awaits for you."_

Madara went back to sleep instantly with a smile on his face. _He looks so happy, Izuna thought._

The next morning, Madara woke up in good spirits. Heck he was so happy that he decided to go to work, he got out of bed, went in the washroom to freshened up and after that, he made breakfast then left for work.

Izuna sat in the passenger seat as his brother drove, the happiness and proudness he was feeling was more than the happiness the father of the bride felt on his daughter's wedding day. Although not completely back to normal, Madara had made some progress on his depression since morning. Izuna feeling pleased with himself, he smiled.

"Izuna was hovering over his brother's head, if there was a time where he was glad to dead, it was now, he watched Madara sign and date a bunch of documents on his desk. If Izuna hated anything, it was signing company documents, they were such a drag, but Madara was good at that kind or any other work.

It was around lunch time when Madara finally left his office to go out for lunch. "Where should I have lunch today?" He asked himself. _At least he's going to eat something, he has drunk only coffee for the past three days,_ said Izuna.

Madara got into his car and drove out of the underground parking.

"I heard Kozue was one of the best restaurants in this city, it wouldn't hurt eating there for once." He pulled over his BMW in the restaurant's "Customer only" parking lot, then got out of the car and went inside.

Madara was ushered at the far end table because the front tables were all occupied, he was given the menu after sat down .

"_Good afternoon, sir," my name is Ryuuki and I'll be serving you today, the waiter introduced himself with a smile. Would you like some water or any other kind drink before your meal?_

"A glass of your fine champagne, please.!"

"Yes, sir," Ryuuki excused himself as he left to fetch the drink.

Is this all this restaurant got to offer? Your menu doesn't interest me in the least. Madara said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

No, sir, we make another kind of dish, just tell me what you want to eat and we'll make it for you. I'm ready to take your order.

"I want Inarizushi. You can do that, can't you?"

"Why, of course, sir" anything else? Will you be having dessert after the meal?"

No. That will be all. Madara replied.

Ryuuki bowed, and left.

Madara was used to people staring at him, however, no one ever prepared him for the look he was getting now. A man serving table three, had stared at him like a starved dog that hadn't been fed for a month.

"What's his problem? If he has something against me, why not come and say it to my face instead of staring at me as if he's about to eat me alive." Madara thought.

He felt uncomfortable, he tried ignoring the man, but it was impossible. He gave up and then stared back.

"Izuna was very confused about the staring contest that was going on, standing behind Madara, he looked from the waiter to his brother. He, too, gave the waiter a cold stare. _What the hell is going on with these two? _He wondered."

He left his brother's side and went to where the waiter was, _not bad-looking_ _he said as he measured him up and down, I'll have to do some tests to determine if you're worthy of becoming Madara's friend." Izuna said._

After a few minutes, Ryuuki came out carrying a tray full of food, he placed the food on the table gently with a grin.

"Bon Appetit. If you need anything else, anything at all," please don't hesitate to call me. He bowed and left.

"Madara ate his food peacefully. Hmph, not bad, but still prefer Izu's cooking"

Excuse me?

…

_Excuse me….sir? _

Madara's peaceful lunch got interrupted by a calling voice. He looked up from his food, he saw a tall figure standing in front of him, the figure before him was the waiter who had stared at him, nonstop.

"Yes, can I help you?" Madara asked

"_I..uh, I was wondering if everything is okay with your meal, is it to your liking?" _The waiter asked with a smile.

"The food is quite tasty." Thank you.!

_If there's anything else you need, please let me know and I'll get it for you right away._

"I don't need anything else, really ~I'm fine."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Why, yes, of course."

"_Glad to hear that. My name is Hashirama Senju, I'm the manager of this restaurant, It I'll be my pleasure to see to your satisfaction while you're here." _

"Satisfaction my ass," all he has done so far is make me feel uncomfortable, and managed to make my peaceful lunch turn into an awkward and very unpleasant situation. He has some nerve standing here with big smile as if he just finished saving the world from aliens." _Madara thought._

"I'm honored to have your full attention. Mr. Senju. But if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone ~please and thank you."

_I apologize for disturbing you while eating, I'll take my leave now. Thank you for choosing our restaurant Mr….?_

"Mr. None of your business."

"_Ouch, well It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Uh, lovely customer." Hope you come again. The Senju bowed then walked away._

"_Interesting, seems like someone has a little crush on my brother. He will be seeing me soon,_" said Izuna

If that wasn't the definition of awkward, then I don't know what is. Madara had suddenly lost his appetite, not as though anyone would blame him, the Senju did not only ruin his lunch, but also his mood. He drunk the rest of his champagne, stood up and wore his jacket 'this day can't get any worse,' said as he was left.

He got out the door and walked towards the parking lot; however, he ran into his nightmare, yet Senju was sitting on a chair under the tree that led to the parking lot, when he saw him coming out of the door, jumped right up.

Did Madara say "this day can't get any worse?" I believe it just did."

"Hello again."

Madara completely ignored the damned Senju as he made his way to the lot.

"_Have a good one, Mr," hashirama screamed after him._

Madara pretended not to hear him. He walked really fast to his car, got in, pulled out of the parking and drove like a car thief who was being chased by the cops.

Madara had become miserable again, thanks to damn stupid smiling Senju. On the other hand, Izuna was having mixed feelings; he looked annoyed that someone had managed to put Madara into depression mood, but he was also glad to have found a person he'd use as a diversion to get Madara's emotions under control.

Izuna always hated seeing Madara unhappy, it made him feel miserable; watching Madara drive with a sorrowful face, he felt awful. Come to think of it, Kami never said anything about not revealing myself to other people… Right? Congratulations Mr. Senju, you're it. He smirked devilishly.

Izuna smiled as he extended his arm to reach Madara's head, "I wish I'd tell you how much I love you, I can't bare to see you suffer, good thing I'm dead, otherwise you would've been the death of me."

He felt Madara relax under his touch, that made Izuna really happy, he stroked his brother's long hair. He kissed on the forehead, I'll be right back, he said before vanishing.

Madara felt a warmth go through his body, "Maybe I'm imagining things - again, but I could have sworn I sensed Izuna presence here. Nah, that's impossible, my Izuna is gone. He reminded himself.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Thanks for reading everyone, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: Three

_Knock knock_

Hashirama was sitting in his office doing some paper work when heard a knock on the door.

"_Come on in, _he answered and waited."

But no one entered.

"_The door is not locked, you may enter."_

But no one did.

He stood up annoyed and proceeded to the door, opened it wide but saw no one there.

_Jerks, they're playing instead of working._ He as he went back to his chair.

"_Senju? May I have a word with you, please?"_

"_Sure, come in."_

No one entered.

"_Who's there? Whoever it is just let yourself in."_

No answer.

He dismissed the interruption and continued with his work.

_Knock knock_

_Ok, this is getting ridiculous, can't they is just opening the door and let themselves in_? He asked as he went to get the door-again.

Hashirama was known to be a very patient man, but his patience had started to run out, he had opened the door ~ yet again, but no one was there. _I should go give these idiots a piece of my mind; h_e went in the "Employee room-a place were they all used as a resting room.

"_I know you guys like to play pranks on others, but disturbing me while I'm working is unacceptable. Now, who among you immatures knocked on my door and ran off before I opened it? _He asked the people in the room

They all looked at each other then looked at him as though he was nuts. We haven't left this room for the past fifteen minutes, one of them answered.

_I don't believe you guys, anyway, whoever knocked on my door, I want them to stop. Because it won't be so funny when the joke will be on you, _he said and left slamming the door behind him.

I know Hashi is a strange guy, but he's going too far with this crap. He's beginning to lose it his sanity. They all agreed.

Upon arriving at his office, Hashirama was paralyzed with both fear and shock at the door. He couldn't believe his own eyes, everything in his office was now turned upside down. His files were all over the place, the desktop was now on the floor face down, the chair was on top of the coffee table which was also upside down, his pictures had been thrown on the ground. In other words, his office was a total mess.

Izuna who was had been laughing his ass off on the floor every time he saw the look on Hashirama's face, praised himself for being the best avenger. _You should see the look on your face, it's even more hilarious than Madara's when he's scared. Mocked Izuna_.

"_Sorry for messing up your office, buddy but being dead is so boring. I need some excitement once in a while, I can't do this kind of stuff to my brother, I don't want him freaking out or having a heart-attack. No hard feelings… Right? Of course not." Izuna answered himself._

"_Anyway, now that I have successfully screwed up your day the same way you ruined my brother's, I have to go find a miserable Madara and try cheering him up. And to you ~ "I'll have to watch him cry himself to sleep tonight. Payback is a bitch, deal with it. I'll come back to see you soon," boo-ya,_ Izuna said then disappeared.

_I'll mark this day on my calendar was being the worse, not only did I screw up the chance of becoming friend with Mr. Hottie, but also met a crazy ghost that promised to come back. _

Approximately two hours ago, Hashirama had caught a glimpse of the man he believed to have been the most handsome man alive, he had tried talking to the man; however, as always, luck was not on his side. The man he had tried starting up a conversation with had only ignored him. Furthermore, instead of making a good first impression on Mr. Hottie, he had totally humiliated himself.

Yup, you heard him right, he had been able to see Izuna the entire time. Hashirama had watched Izuna laugh and mock him, but he was too scared to say or do anything. What was even more disturbing and weird, was the fact that the ghost looked a little too much like Mr. Hottie. _What a coincidence_, he said.

He begun reorganizing his office, _I can't tell anyone, "I mean, who in their right mind would actually believe me? _Ha right, so you think you saw a ghost huh? perhaps you should visit a psychiatrist. He knew that

would the response his little brother would give him. _I do not want to end up in a mental hospital, no thank you."_

Once he was done, he locked his door with a lock. "_Let's see how that thing will get in here." he said. _Did he really think locking the door will keep Izuna out? Well, no one ever called Hashirama Senju a genius.

"_Madara, are you home?"_ Izuna called as he walked around the house. The house was dark, but the advantage of being a ghost was that he didn't need any light to find what he was looking for.

As usual, Madara was in Izuna's room. Curled into a ball and ~ well, sobbing as Izuna had predicted.

"_You really gotta stop this," what will it take for you to move on? _Izuna asked as if expecting Madara to answer him

"Came back to me." Madara said.

"_Oh my gosh, Madara you can hear me?"_

_..…_

_I've wanted to talk to you so badly, thank god you can hear me now. He said as he rushed to the bed and laid beside Madara._

…..

When Madara didn't budge, he figured that perhaps his brother had been talking to himself again. And so, he just laid there quietly looking at him, "_I have to put him to sleep_." Thought Izuna.

After what felt like forever, Madara had finally fall asleep. All Izuna had to do was massaging his head while stroking his hair, that was all it took to put the great Madara to sleep. Izuna knew it'd work because he had done it the previous night, he really was getting better at babysitting his big brother.

"_Now that you're asleep and won't be waking up till seven in the morning, it's time for me to go and get some real work done. Senju here I come." _

~Minutes later~

_Izuna: "Hello there," nice weather we're having today._

_Hashirama: _"There's a snowstorm outside, of course the weather is nice." How did you get in here? I locked the door.

_Izuna: "Sure, you did."_

_Hashirama: _"That doesn't answer my question."

_Izuna: "Of course it does, silly."_

_Hashirama: _"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

_Izuna: "Knowing my name will do you little good, but for what I want. I want you to do me one tiny simple task."_

_Hashirama: _"Now, why will I wanna do anything for you? I'm not that stupid"

Izuna smiled. "_That's simple, you don't do what I want, I'll hunt you and your family every second, minute, hour, week, month, season and year - for as long as you live, which won't be too long by the time I'm done with you. I'll also make sure to make your life unbearable." _He said the last part with a cute smile, he almost resembled an angle.

_Hashirama: _"Pfft, if you think you can threaten me, then you got another thing coming."

_Izuna: "As you wish,"_ he vanished and reappeared over Hashirama's head.

Hashirama's eyes popped out almost falling on the floor after he saw Izuna floating over his head, if he pretended not to be scared before. But he was certainly scared now, and he wasn't ashamed to show it.

"_Knock it off, you're creeping me out."_ Hashirama screamed.

_Izuna: "But I haven't even began the process of hunting you, and you're scared already? What a chicken. If You're done being lame, can we start talking about business? I've got to go check on someone soon."_

_Hashirama: "Fine you win, what is it you need my help with." The Senju asked with total obedience. _Izuna had put him right where he wanted him.

_Izuna: "I want you to meet with a certain man; you have to try your best to make friends with him. However, when you do meet him, you got to be on your best behaviour. _

_Believe me when I say, misbehaving in his presence -might lead to your death. The last thing you want to do is piss him off." Got that?_

_Hashirama: "_Hm, is he that vicious? Who is he?"

_Izuna: One, he's not vicious unless someone annoys him. Two, he's a man that means the world to me. That's all you need to know for now._

_I'll take you to his house tomorrow afternoon, I'll leave you to prepare yourself; I suggest you practice the words you'll say to him. I got to go now, I've got urgent matters to take care of, but remember "Do not piss him off." If you do, I'll have to kill you myself_. poof he was gone.

_Hashirama: "Nice going there Hashi, not only do you have a dangerous ghost ordering you around, but also an "If you anger me - you're so dead" guy to befriend with. I'm so charming I charm even the dead, and the weirdos. Just my luck." Kami, why do you hate me so much? _

He closed his office and departed for his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day: First attempt<strong>

_Izuna: "Are you ready?"_

_Hashirama: _"I would've been if I wasn't f**king scared for my life, damn I knew I should have written a will and mail it to my brother before leaving the house."

_Izuna: "Senju, you're not here to die. If you do exactly as I instructed you this morning, you'll be just fine. And don't smile or laugh, he doesn't like it when people do that except me."_

_Hashirama: "_Ok, I can do this (takes deep breaths), too bad I don't have other options, otherwise I would've been running for my dear life right about now. Screw you, misfortune" _he screamed._

_Izuna: "Stop shouting Senju, just knock on the door already."_

_Hashirama: "Ok, fine."_

~knock knock~

"Go away." came a voice from inside.

_Hi there, can I please have a moment with you? _Hashirama bawled.

"Get lost." Madara roared.

"_I just need to talk."_

"_Screw you."_

"_What's his name again?" asked Hashirama._

"_Ugh, for the fourth time, Senju… his name is Madara." Izuna shouted feeling frustrated._

"_Excuse me Madara, but can I please talk to you? It's rather urgent._

"Don't care, now shoo." Madara shouted.

_Hashirama: You were right, he's scary. Now what?_

_Izuna: "Just keep knocking, he'll open the door eventually."_

"_Madara, please let me talk to you. I promise I won't take too much of your time."_

No answer.

"_Hm, I knew this would happen, he's way too stubborn. Give me a second I'll be right back."_

Izuna walked through the door, from inside, he'd see his brother lying on the couch. He opened the door from the inside, then smirked at the Senju.

"_Let's try again, shall we." Said Izuna._

"_Hi there, The Senju greeted as he popped his head into the house._

Madara ignored him not noticing that the front door had been opened.

"_Stop pretending like I'm not here, Madara" Can we please talk?_

"Bit me."

"_Five minutes is all I ask." Get off the couch and talk to me already._

"Make me."

_If I didn't have a creepy ghost forcing me to talk to you I'd have walked away this moment_. _Hashirama thought._

_Hashirama opened the door wide and stood in the middle of it._

_Begging time is over Madara, I'll talk and you'll listen. Hashirama yelled._

Hashirama got slapped hard on the cheek. What was that for? he cried out with pain.

_I told you to talk to him not yell at him, stupid. If you dare upset him more than he already is, I'll make you regret it. Izuna warned._

_I'm sorry I lost my temper, can we please talk?_

Madara stood up instantly when he saw a face peeking through his curtains, what was worse, he had seen this same face earlier today.

Hashirama was too stunned when he saw who he had been talking to. They both looked at each other without saying a word. This was what they were thinking.

Madara was too furious, he thinking of jumping on the damned Senju and choke the living life out of him. He feared for his safety the moment he saw the Senju on his door. "_How did he know where I live?" Should I be thinking of buying new house, I want him as far-far away from me._ Lots of question ran through his mind.

Hashirama on the other hand, was only upset because the clothes he wore today were not cool and presentable, he also worried about his face and hair. _My hair is a mess, I didn't shave this morning I must look ugly. I look awful I just know it_. He thought.

Aside from worrying about his fashion senses, he was debating with himself about whether he should go where Madara was and give him a big friendly hug as a sign of peace or turn around and make a run for it for his life.

"_Hello…?" Senju, you didn't come here to stare at my brother, you came to talk and make friends with him. Remember?_

…

"_Eh, Senju, are you listening?_

…

_Hello?_

…_.._

_Senju? Do I have to beat the living life out of you to hear me?_

"_Oh, uh….hi!"_

"_Don't you dare 'Hi' me, what do you think you're doing? are you just going to stand there and stare at him for eternity, or do what you came here for." Yelled Izuna_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I met this guy before… In my restaurant." I thought you two look very much alike when I met you. Now, it all makes sense, the resemblance wasn't just a coincidence; you two are related. I'm I right? Hashi asked._

"_That's not the issue now. Start talking before he kicks you out, if you didn't notice, he doesn't seem to like you at all."_

It's bad enough, you're standing in the middle of my door, but talking to yourself is seriously disturbing. You need help, I would suggest checking yourself into a mental hospital ASAP. Madara yelled.

_Mr. Hottie (coughs), I mean Madara, it's good to see you. Can I come in?_

"Who do you think you're?" You just broke into my home, stood on my door talking to yourself and now you are asking to come in? I'm starting to think you don't have anything useful to do with your time.

"_There's something I want to discuss with you, I won't take long. Please?"_

"_unlike you, I have better things to do." How about you get lost and go bother someone else._

"_Being here isn't really my choice, please just listen to me for a second."_

"Let me think about it…. Uh, no," go away. And by the way, how did you open my door?

"_Don't you dare say it." Izuna warned._

"_Someone opened it for me."_

"_And, he said it," way to go you idiot, you just ruined our chance." Izuna sighed._

"Someone huh? Well, you and that 'someone' will be behind bars for trespassing on private property as well as break in and entry if you don't exit my property now."

"_Can we meet somewhere else then, perhaps at my restaurant?"_

"If you don't disappeared from my door, I won't be held responsible for dislocating your borns." Madara warned.

_I think it's best for me to go and come back when he's in a better mood. Suggested Hashirama._

"_Yeah, you may be right, I don't want to see him getting more upset. We need a good plan." I'll come see you later so we'd talk._

"_Madara, once again, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I'll be taking my leave," _he closed the door and left.

"Izuna went inside and sat at his brother's side with a smile. _Getting you to like someone other than me is going to be harder than the time I spent imploring Kami to bring me back. _

_Maddy dear, you need to loosen up a bit, otherwise it'll be impossible finding you a friend."_ Izuna said with sadness.

_I have to try again tomorrow._

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Thanks for reading everyone, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
